1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a trailing cart that is coupled to a transverse toolbar by two draft links and hitch located between the draft links. The hitch is provided with a floating link for coupling the hitch to the toolbar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large air seeders are towed implements. They usually comprise a cultivator and a seed cart. The seed cart may be coupled behind the cultivator. The cultivator is towed by a tractor which in turn tows the seed cart. The seed cart has a pneumatic system for directing seed from the seed cart to each of the cultivators. The seed cart may also be provided with a fertilizer and/or pesticide compartment for simultaneously applying these chemicals during a seeding operation.
A variety of designs have been used to couple a trailing cart to the transverse toolbar frame of the cultivator. One design, uses two draft links coupled between the frame of the cart and the toolbar frame wherein the seed cart rides on a single caster wheel. Two caster wheels tied together with a walking beam arrangement may also be used. Although a cart using this towing arrangement can be towed behind a rigid frame toolbar frame, it cannot be towed behind a flexible center toolbar frame, unless the two draft links are on the same side of the center pivot. In another design, the cart is provided with a single towing hitch and two rigid wheels.
Carts with two caster wheels and a single towing hitch are used in tow between arrangements, wherein the cart is located between the tractor and the toolbar frame. Carts using this towing configuration are difficult to back up and turn tightly.
Some trailing carts that are coupled to a rigid toolbar frame may use two caster wheels and two draft arms. However the draft links or frame members must be torqued up or both tires will not always be touching the ground when the cart is towed over uneven terrain.